This invention relates to software applications, such as object/text editors and browsers, in connection with which documents are displayed. More particularly, this invention relates to an automatic scrolling or paging function for such documents.
A document displayed on a screen by a text editor or browser is often too long to be viewed in its entirety. In general, a user must bring new lines into view, one at a time (xe2x80x9cscrollingxe2x80x9d) or must switch from one page of the document to another (xe2x80x9cpagingxe2x80x9d). Conventional scrolling and paging methods generally require manual intervention by the user, such as pressing a xe2x80x9cPage Downxe2x80x9d key, or clicking a mouse on a vertical line-scrolling slider bar provided by the editor or browser. This can be a tedious process for the user, particularly when it is desired to skim over a lengthy document rapidly. Furthermore, a user frequently desires to scroll through a document at a variable speedxe2x80x94for example, slowly at the beginning of an on-line newspaper article, and more quickly thereafter. In many applications, the speed and consistency of the scrolling depend upon the user""s ability to manipulate a pointer, controlled by a mouse, with respect to the slider bar; either holding the pointer steady, or moving the pointer at a constant rate up or down the slider bar.
Automatic scrolling methods have been proposed in Japanese patent publication JP 09-198033 and in Research Disclosure vol. 41, p. 1388 (October 1998). These scrolling methods are limited to line-by-line scrolling at a constant scrolling rate.
There is a need for an automatic scrolling/paging capability in editors and browsers, so that scrolling and paging can be performed at a fixed or variable speed, without requiring manual intervention by the user.
The present invention addresses the above-described need by providing an automatic scrolling and paging function for use with an object/text editor or a browser, in which either scrolling or paging is automatically performed at a variable speed. In accordance with the present invention, this is done by setting a delay time as a parameter for control of the display; commencing an automatic display of the document by displaying a first portion of the document; displaying a subsequent portion of the document after expiration of the delay time; and iterating the display of portions of the document until the entire document has been displayed. The delay time is reset during the automatic display, thereby changing the rate at which successive portions of the document are displayed.
The resetting of the delay time is performed by adding a time increment to the delay time or subtracting a time increment from the delay time; this time increment is set as an additional parameter for control of the display. The delay time and time increment may be set according to default values or may be selected by the user. The automatic display of the document may also be suspended in accordance with an input from the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, each portion of the document has a delay time associated therewith whose length depends upon the location of that portion in the document; accordingly, successive portions of the document are displayed at a varying rate.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a display mode (that is, either paging or scrolling) is set as a parameter for control of the display, in accordance with an input from the user.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention, a computer-readable storage medium is provided which has stored therein instructions for performing an automated method for facilitating display of a document to a user; this automated method includes the steps of setting a delay time, commencing an automatic display of the document, displaying a subsequent portion of the document, iterating the display of portions of the document, and resetting the delay time during the automatic display, as described above.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, a computer program product is provided which comprises instructions for performing an automated method for facilitating display of a document to a user; this method includes the above-described steps of setting a delay time, commencing an automatic display of the document, displaying a subsequent portion of the document, iterating the display of portions of the document, and resetting the delay time during the automatic display.